Inductor-based switching converters, e.g., buck DC-DC converters, implemented in CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) processes, can have relatively large inductor current ripple due to relatively small inductor values. The inductor size may be optimized for maximum load but the system may spend a significant amount of time in medium to light load conditions. During medium to light load conditions, in continuous conduction mode (CCM) regulation, steady-state negative going inductor current may cause efficiency loss without contributing to load current or to regulation.
Analog diode emulation techniques may be utilized to prevent negative current, thus increasing efficiency and reducing stress on the components caused by the negative current. Analog diode emulation techniques typically use analog circuitry, e.g., analog comparators, sense resistors, current mirrors, snubbers and/or amplifiers, etc. These analog circuits become challenging to scale and calibrate as high-speed converters are integrated into sub-micron manufacturing processes.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.